Communication among entities within the boundary of an aircraft were historically managed through wired communication. However, wired communication infrastructure running across the length and breadth of the aircraft significantly add to weight of the aircraft. This has an adverse impact on fuel efficiency of the aircraft and its load carrying capacity. Moreover, wired communication means are more prone to damage due to wear and tear and sabotage by rodents.
Wireless communication may be used to solve the above mentioned issues of wired communication. However, for use of wireless communication in an aircraft, only available option currently is Radio Altimeter spectrum (which is 200 MHz band from 4.2 to 4.4 GHz). Even when bandwidth in this RA spectrum is available, using the RA spectrum may not be a feasible option when the aircraft is travelling cross-country.
Some convention systems use Wireless Avionics Intra-Communication (WAIC) systems to provide highly reliable short-range radio communication links between two or more aircraft systems or sub-systems on-board the same aircraft. This wireless transmission technology is used for safety-related machine-to-machine communication on-board an aircraft resulting in lower production, maintenance and operational costs. However, WAICS are prone to interference with the RA signal under simultaneous operational conditional while sharing the spectrum. Such interference has a negative impact on overall aircraft operations and safety factors. Moreover, since the RA signal is always on during the course of take-off, landing and during flight, there is a need for a mechanism to control operations of WAICS in such a way that minimizes interference during the complete course of flight.